User talk:CattyTheOrchid16
This is the designated area for Iris Messages directed to Cattleya, the goddess of mangoes, orchids, potatoes, cats, and cake. There are rules you need to follow in order to avoid the wrath of the mango goddess, which will be listed down below. Da Rulez #Sign your messages with three or four tildes. (~) #'ALWAYS' have a header for your message. and last but not the least; P.S. Thanks, Oli, for letting me use this wonderful pixel! xD Talk Page Start Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Adopt a Newb page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 07:56, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah sorry about the late reply... Homework piling up very fast.... >.<" Claim~ Hello you newby you XD i've checked your claim. please tell me when your done making the changes and I or some other folk will check them whenever we can. ^^ Congratulations! Your character, Luciella Eastwood, has been claimed as a daughter of Demeter! Please remeber to make your character's page and word bubble, as well as adding their photo to the cabin photo album. If you have any issues please feel free to contact me or another member of the admin team. Happy Roleplaying! Model Per our recently passed "Left User Model Sharing" vote, a user must be marked as "user left" for 6 months for his or her models to be used; however, permission must still be given by the user for the model to be used. User:~Rose Witch~ was marked as user left on May 15th; as such, you may not the model (Georgie Henley) for your character Luciella Eastwood. On November 15th, you may ask the user for permission to use the model; if permission is given then you may freely use the model for your character. To add onto my previous points, if at any time, the following page: Archived:Jo Beech (the one where the model is in use by) is deleted, you can immediately use the model at your will. I greatly apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused. Congratulations! Your character, Bituin, has been claimed as a star nymph! Please remember to make her page and word bubble, as well as adding her photo to the nymph photo album. If you have any questions or need any help, please feel free to contact myself or another admin. Happy Roleplaying! Random Post Just thought I'd leave a semi-welcome post on Bituin's page :) Heyooo Yeah, I'm using duolingo for French, Portugese and Irish, and I'm waiting for Russian to be released. Also, I love the name Bluebird, I'll add it to my nickname chart and all. I just need to think of a nickname for you, hmmmmm. Posted by the way :) Re Got it :) Thanks for the notification! Re We can end it there, if you want :) Re Alright :) By saying you are about to create a new character, are you asking for my help or...? x)) Ah, yes, your demigod char who is currently unavailable due to model conflicts. Do you really plan to push through the plan of using Georgie? I can help look for a model for her if you want so you can use her :) Re Ah, that's fine :) I totally know how that feels. Well, if you say so ^^ If you need anything else, just ask Level Five! First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Now, since you're a level five user, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Re A long time, indeed :) A lot of users call me Kit Kat so I don't mind at all :) Rp sounds great but it's your choice if you still want Bituin and Jordan or rp with my others chars :) you can just check my page in case you want to see my others chars :D Re: Thanks for replying, even though it's been a while since I sent the message. Anyway, since you're now a level five user, as well as a participant of our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:PandoraStar411, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) Re: Roleplay? Hi hi hi! Seeing that my Thanksgiving break is almost here, im officially coming back on to roleplay because i know i'll be bored. ^~^ So you wanna roleplay? :D You're gonna say yes right? XD okies if you are then look at my profile and choose a character you want to roleplay with then reply on their page <3 Apologies Sorry for the late reply. I am quite busy with stuff right but I will try my best to reply asap. Can we please rp in a forum so I can easily keep track of it? :) Oh and if you don't mind, please do the first post. Thank you! Re: Of course you can! When you adopt her, I ask that the only things you can't change is her model, though you can change the other things if you like :) . Before you adopt though, be sure to message and admin and tell them that you are adopting! Thanks! ;) Re: I've taken care of updating everything, so Sefarina's all yours from now on. Thanks for notifying me! :) Activity I've noticed you've gone approximately two weeks on the wiki without making any edits. Would you perhaps need a semi-active status, which would make it so that we'll be aware that you may poof away from time to time? Re It's all taken care of. Elizabeth Lail Good day, Bree! I bring you good news! Elizabeth Lail has been voted as "Image Kept" and so you can now use her as a model :) Merry Christmas! Present! You've received a present! Click here to redeem it :) psssst Hey Potato c: how's it going? wanna rp again? (although um... sorry I won't be that active. just really wanna rp >.<) Ish okieee *hugs* It's okay Potato >w< expect late replies from me too coz... no don't say it... that word just brings in all the sadness in the world. Anyway, yey! I posted on Luciella :3 if you want, I can make a forum and we can continue there. As for Chocolate, I luv the nickname but somebody already calls me Choco so I would recommend perhaps a different brand of chocolate instead xD Like perhaps call me FERRERO or... erm I dunno xD ehe Also, I have something someone for you. If you want her, she's all yours :) Consider her a gift from me. Feel free to refuse though xD I mean, if you can't handle any more characters, I'll completely understand :) Anzwer Cocoa is cool >w< nobody using dat one yet! Oh and it's alright ^-^ Thank you for honestly telling me. At least, you didn't accept her out of your will then treat her like... she ain't special :c I really prefer it that way, you telling me truthfully that you can't handle more so it's fine ^-^ I'll just find another user to take her xD Are you sure no forums? Well, okie okie. I'll just have to remember that I have an active rp with you and OH EM you just said the cursed forbidden word Dx anyway lol okie okie noted! Hey! ^^ Hey Potato! Glad you like the idea and that you're excited about the Winter Festival rp :) Here it is! event closed :((( So sadly, we can't rp in the event page anymore although we can still continue the winter festival rp in the roleplay forum! :D I have a favor to ask though, if it's okay. Could you please make the forum? I'm kinda busy and since it's your turn to reply anyway, could you please copy and paste my first post as well to the new forum? I hope it's not too much to ask :) Thanks in advance. If you can't, then I'll do my best to make the forum as soon as I get back on ^^ RP Actually nvm xD already made one :P Re Oh it's okay ^-^ no rush, really. Go on and enjoy your celebration! :D Re: (a blog of mine) Left you a present and note :3 <3 hey hey there sorry to be bothering you but base on these two blogs http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PandoraStar411/My_time_to_leave...._Sadly. and http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bird_of_Winter/For_Good#comm-684787 you have been left with a few chars so please tell me what you plan to do with them so i may do the required edits 16:08, February 12, 2015 (UTC) done done congratz on your new char Awww ^-^ That's very sweet! Thank you for the badge Orca, I'll treasure it foreva <3 Omo Omo, daebak! c: waeyo, i thought the message was like from an admin telling me that im going to lose my chat mod because i've been inactive (that's because i'm sick + the week of the month you know red flag + i guess my internet has been having her own issues as well = less activity) i haven't giving off badges and it's nice to give again for another one who really deserves it and that is chu c: i didn't knew i could get a friend like you~ and it's so sweet to get that kind of message again i feel like i am loved * ^ * *because i only get that once in a while* waeyo am i too sweet? XD omo guess whatttt FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING. If I kill off Rheine she'd be the first character I'll have that I can say "congrats you had a shit life gurl" to. Oh and my second char got denied on DARP :/ yolo I guess? :D *meanders off to do stuff like sulk and wonder what's up with sleep deprived ideas messing up my entire being and EAT COOKIES* DEM HOLIDAYS Hindi masyandong maganda ;-; MALIGAYANG ARAW NG KALAYAAAAAN. Same din D: Hello I was wondering if Frankie Hail, head of Palaemon, would be willing to enter into a treaty with Bao-Zhi Jiang, head of Thanatos. ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 05:34, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ARCHIEEE I wuv chu and pls except le badge 02:31, November 5, 2015 (UTC) hey You shouldn't be using nickname potato if you aren't one I feel offended but here for some reason You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed... walk it off .The Jam Man. Random Shiz HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT I LOVE YOU? IF NOT, I DO <3 IM SORRY FOR FORGETTIN THAT MY NICKNAME FOR CHU IS HANA UGH I FEEL BAD Orz. I WUUUVV UU Lethe She's actually my mom. lmao corny v.v. Either way i dunno if it's Omnia that i added in fb, somehow i frequently confuse myself with you and omnia Dx. She's Jared right? o.o lmao I see sabi na eh! Kasi, uhh, i remember being close more sayo. lmao xDD It says on ur User page kasi na ur Bridgette lmao (yes, i'm stalking bc i'm supeeeeeeer bored) QT KAYA NG NAME MO <3 <3 <3 Jarell is cute shush haha ^^ kaysa naman sa Irene v.v old school shizz xD intense prodding commence I REMEMBERED YOU MENTIONED WE SHOULD TOTALLY MAKE TWINS ON HERE BECAUSE WE HAVEN'T ON DARP AND I JUST WANT TO SAY I APPROVE OF THIS IDEA (AGAIN SINCE YOU MIGHT'VE FORGOTTEN YAY FOR HAVING BAD MEMORIES) Did you want Korean twins orrrrrrr? ALSO I DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET FOR LIKE 20 HOURS WHICH IS WHY I DIDN'T GET TO TALK TO YOU Dx And eurgh, this new bagyo is such a killjoy :c 15:57, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Posted Halia Rhodes <- to make life a little easier for you. Btw I couldn't help but look at the wb you made and I just wanna let you know its amaaaaazing. I adore the coding so much >_< I'm sorry I sound like a stalker but seriously that wb is incredible Seo twinzies *Separated at birth *Raised by different mortal parents *Suffered some sort of demise by the gods' hands bc i'm evil tHESE ARE ALL JUST LOOSE IDEAS I'M GOING WITH BECAUSE EW PLANNING SUCKS AND WE BOTH RELATE TO THIS 16:19, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yikes at the model change, but Yooyoung's pretty too so no problemoooo :D yAS TO ALL IDEAS I NEED TO CREATIVITY VOMIT NOW FOR PERSONALITY AND HISTORY 15:24, December 22, 2015 (UTC) CATHENA Cleveland spelled backwards is DNA level C. and I count Dec. 24 as Christmas already soooo MERRYYYYYYY CHRISTMASSSSS. I'M JUST SNEAKING ON BTW BUT SURE WYNAUT I'LL TRY 06:07, December 24, 2015 (UTC) A Saudi Arabian woman can get a divorce if her husband doesn’t give her coffee. 16:37, December 24, 2015 (UTC) catty omg catty I want to write so many things here.. you gave me so many presents and I love each one of them cause you made it especially for me *snuggle* but I'm not here to talk presents I'm here to talk about future (see what I did there?) 2015 was soo kind to me to give me the opportunity to meet you.. your the kindest person I've ever met (or at least your top 5) your also very creative and someone I would be soo glad to have as a friend :) lets hope 2016 treat you well my dear :) 27c801ad7425ee87f4aae15c090e89d9_bp.jpg|link=template:2016 Sea otters hold hands when they sleep so they don't drift apart. is that cute or what omg xD *messages you here bc darp is too ugh for me rn* We really ought to work on our twins (read: you really need to nag me and motivate me to doing productive stuff) soon. Hope them tests aren't being very evil~ c: 02:43, January 12, 2016 (UTC) In Mobile, Alabama, they ring in the new year by dropping a giant MoonPie. OH MY FUCKING GOD *throws away rb star for a moment to act very un-rblike* OH MY FUCKING GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD SCREAMING PANICKING AHHHHH IT AIRS TODAY OH MY GOD I WISH I COULD DOWNLOAD IT ON MY PHONE BUT IT CAN'T DOWNLOAD ANYTHING FOR SOME REASON FML BUT OMG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif 23:01, January 12, 2016 (UTC) "It was NOT a good day to find out she had been brushing her teeth all this time with a lethal weapon." I'm finally working on CHB!Rheine like yas I have made progress *tears of joy* This is her first attack xD 03:15, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :On a slightly relative note, Minae's going to use chopsticks, Raein is using a toothbrush, and my Astraeus kid will probably use a pair of binoculars or something.... 03:44, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Peladophobia is the fear of bald people. (insert helper badge here) I'm very late with sending this bUT YEAH CONGRATS <3 09:07, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Signature Just here to tell you that there's an issue with your signature(s) as it messes up the votes, basically it'll restart the vote after you post yours. There is a butterfly in Africa with enough poison in its body to kill six cats! 09:19, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Why Pencil Lead is Called Lead I realized we never discussed the twin's actual age, so I looked up Mirae's bio and saw it was 25. #beingsoexcitedthatyouforgetsomethingessential When lightning strikes the ground, it will sometimes fuse the soil into a hollow, glass-lined tubes called a "fulgurite." This is especially common if lightning strikes a sandy area such as a beach. Heyyyyy *jump-tackle-hugs you* Sorry about not replying fast enough to your question on CyLena's kid. ugh at hysterical panicking anxious stressed out me i hope i never have to explode like that in public again. YES WE DEFINITELY SHOULD PLAN HER. <3 cutie patoootieeee. I took a look at the page on your sandbox wiki. Now that I think of it, I get the feeling the wittle kiddie is going to inherit Cyrus' really analytical approach in life, but definitely has WAAAAAAAAAAAAY better social skills than him (aka she inherits Silena's.) yAAAAAAAAS. Ooh, winter summer...hmm... we can describe it as "in her lilting voice, there was the gentle caress of soft, clean snow enveloping the glow of a hearth; instead of collapsing under the unyielding heat, the frost remained obstinate in its stance, and thus the two crisply collided much like the shifting plates of the earth, creating the likes of relentless, spiked fury which few would ever witness in their lifetime." Oops. Went overboard. I\M SCREAAAAAAAAAAAMING I couldn't get on yesterday because of dumb internet ;w; like ugh thanks a lot for nearly being one of worst birthdays ever 2016 I JUST READ YOUR MSG AND MY MOM USED TO SING ME THAT EVERY BIRTHDAY (IT'S FROM BARBIE AND THE TWELVE DANCING PRINCESSES) BUT SHE DIDN'T THIS YEAR AND O M G XD <3 03:11, March 25, 2016 (UTC) fINALLY WITH HALF DECENT INTERNET AND ILYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YOU DOOOOOOORKKK <3 Champions of Othyrs Event Hi! It has come to my attention whilst looking through the lists for the event that you have an unmade, reserved CoO position! I would just like to clarify if you intend on making this character or not, if not, I shall be taking your reservation away. Many thanks! Champions of Othrys Event! Hi! It has come to my attention whilst looking through the lists for the event that you have an unmade, reserved BC position! I would just like to clarify if you intend on making this character or not, if not, I shall be taking your reservation away. Many thanks! Eyyy jas wanted to tell you that i miss you af :< ingat palagi *virtual huuugs* Yeobae things *Huge if but if they ever go on a quest together and they're already together-together at that point I imagine them having to go through the area where Hoewon's mom is jailed and him balking and Rokhyun urging him to visit her #characterdevelopment #ihavelameideas *we need??? to list down??? all the yeobae headcanons??? somewhere more reliable than kik??? because everything gets lost bc it's a group consisting of INFPs, an ISFP, and INTP expect nothing less than absolute chaos sO SHOULD I LIST IT ON MY SANDBOX OR YOURS OR IDK JOINT SANDBOX??? *HOEWON BEING REALLY LOUD WHEN THEY'RE BOTH IN HIS ROOM WHEN TALKING ABOUT RANDOM THINGS AND ROKHYUN BEING LOUD BACK AND THE WALLS AREN'T SOUNDPROOF AND PISSED OFF MORPHEUS SIBLINGS HAMMER ON THE DOOR LIKE "BRUH CAN YOU FUCKING KEEP IT DOWN WHY CAN'T YOU JUST HAVE SEX IN YOUR DREAMS" and hOEWON BEING ABSOLUTELY MORTIFIED THAT THEY TOOK THE SHOUTING THAT WAY I CAN'T Hilo Just letting you know, my phone did a hard reset on me and now I can't use my phone, because it refuses to let me log in to my google account. Also the reason being half my keyboard on my phone doesn't work. So I won't have a phone for a few weeks maybe even a few months. Bored When you get the chance can you come into chat? I don't have a phone anymore so i can't use kik like I said above. List Update yo c: Erm, do you maybe want to RP? Granted I only have two claimed characters, but I'm sure we can figure something out? Dunno. I'm still trying get myself re-acquainted with everyone/everything, sooo... :P Moved to Officially Inactive Hey, Catty! Just wanna tell you that because you haven't edited in more that a month, you are now marked as 'Officially Inactive'.